Jealousy in the Host Club
by Pandaninja of Awesomeness
Summary: Competition arises when a country girl arrives at Ouran, and is forced to pay off a debt like a certain someone! Story is way better than the summary!
1. Part 1

**Hi guys, this is my first fan fiction I've published, so tell me what you think because I really value your opinion. Enjoy! 8D**

**Jealousy in the Host Club**

I looked over at the web page for the private school I would be attending. I sighed and ran my hand through my boyish short brown hair. I can't believe I had to leave my best friends in Arkansas for my momma's new job. I kept thinking over and over: _you won't fit in there. That school is full of rich kids, and you're just a country girl. _"Ouran." I mumbled as I boarded the plane at the Memphis airport, as we started off the American soil I've always known and loved, ascending into the air to my future home.

**Chapter 1: the beginning **

We touched down at the Tokyo international airport at around two o'clock in the morning. Momma and I weren't that tired, since we had slept most of the flight, so we started unpacking at our new apartment right when we got there. I wasn't so used to the loud noise of the traffic that never stopped just outside the windows. Apparently, mom wasn't either, because she turned on some country to drown out the ruckus. My room was already unpacked, so we worked quickly on the living room. We had brought our old furniture across the ocean with us, along with our dog, Dakota. He was a small dog, so the owner allowed it, as long as he was house trained.

Momma and I worked up until 6:00, which was when I was supposed to get ready for school. Momma kept telling me I needed to look my best for my first day at this private school, thinking I should put on a bow or something. "Momma, I don't think I should change my image just because we're in a different location. Seriously, we don't even have the money for a uniform. I'll just wear my best jeans and my hogs tee." I would never dream of changing myself, because Lindsey, Alexis, and I had made a pact that we would never girly ourselves up unless it was for a guy. I smiled at my normal self in the mirror. _Just ignore the snotty kids and focus on your studies. We didn't move across the world to not give 150%. _My mom had said to me, when she broke the news.

I drive myself to school on my motor scooter, bright orange and runs like a dream. I dump my helmet in the saddlebag and grab my notebooks. At the main entrance, I say a silent prayer to the lord up in heaven. Then I step into the lobby of the most expensive school in the country.

"Um… yes… I was told to come by the lobby to fill out the rest of the paperwork?" I say to the secretary at the front. She sighed. "Last name?"

"Howard." She clicked away for a few minutes at her computer. Her eyes widened when she finally entered my profile. "Here. Fill these out quickly and I'll get someone to show you to your first class."

After a bunch of medical questions and emergency numbers to finish, I had finished the paperwork. I took it to the lady at the desk. She picked up her intercom and dialed a number. "Kyoya? Could you come down here a minute?"

I started thinking about my friends and memories I left across the world. No one was like that here. I could never have a relationship with someone here like I did with them. I smiled at the memories of SDC, the fair, quiz bowl camp. My memories were interrupted by the secretary's voice. "Kyoya, could you please show our new student to class?" I turned to see a very attractive boy looking at me. "Sure. I'd be happy to." He smiled at me. "Welcome, to Ouran High School."

**Chapter 2: Competition **

"This is the main hallway. It leads to most of the English classes. May I see your schedule?" Kyoya asked. "Um… sure. Here. "I handed him my schedule. "Hmm… It looks like you have most of your classes in the fine arts division. My extra-curricular is there too." His eyes widened at my schedule, just like the secretary's had. "Could this have been a mistake? It says here that you have advanced orchestra and you are AP in all your classes. Are you sure this is your schedule?"

"Yes. I am first chair in alto saxophone, was top of my class in all my classes, and passed all the exams with flying colors."

"Oh… I'm sorry. It's pretty hard to make a good score on the entrance exams. I barely made a four on the writing portion. Let me be the first to congratulate you on this feat. I'll show you where the fine arts division is, since you have orchestra fist period just like me."

"What do you play?"

"Alto saxophone."

"Oh! Looks like I'm going to have some competition." I say, just kidding. He puts his finger to his chin, as if he was thinking about something. "We're here." He opens the door, revealing a large room filled with people.

All staring at me.

"This is our newest student… I'm sorry; I didn't get your name."

"It's Sam."

"This is our newest student, Sam." A random voice shouted out from the crowd, "What do you play?"

"Alto saxophone."

Apparently, this was a big deal, because there was a wave of whispers through the orchestra. "What's wrong?" I whispered to Kyoya. "We only ever had one saxophone. I have always been that one." He eyed me up and down, from my head down to my beat up orange converses. _This will be a very interesting year._

I knew it would be hard to impress the conductor with my marching band music I brought from home, so I asked him if I could borrow some of the music they are currently practicing.

After school I looked in all the practice rooms put sadly they were all full. I sighed. _They aren't even practicing! They look like they just hang around here to get away from their parents._ I walked down the only hall that wasn't crowded with rich brats. _Looks like only storage down here… _ I had reached the end of the hallway and found a pair of double doors. I looked at the sign above the door. Music room 3 it said. _An empty music room? _ Happy that I found a quiet place to practice, I turned the handle.

And when I opened the door, I found the Host Club.

**Chapter 3: Confusion and injury **

These boys were all positioned on and around this couch. They all were around my age, except for this one kid with blond hair who kept hugging this bunny tightly to his chest.

Yet again, all eyes were on me.

"Oh? A new visitor to the club?" said a tall blond boy that seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Welcome, stranger!" said a couple of red haired twins at the same time.

Then I caught sight of Kyoya. "You!" I said, louder than I intended. He looked up from his black notebook he seemed to be immersed in. His eyes widened. "Sam?" he mumbled. "Kyoya? Do you know this person?" said the blond leader. Kyoya didn't say anything. "Well. Welcome newcomer to the Ouran High School Host Club!" He put his arm around me. I jumped. "Get away from me! I don't even know you!"

"Oh, don't be shy! This is the host club! You can be yourself here!"

"That's another thing! What's a host club?" he looked shocked. "You mean… you've never heard of a host club?"

"No!"

"Wait boss…" one of the twins spoke up. "This person doesn't look he's from around here."

Did he just say he?

"Where are you from, stranger?"

"Um…" I managed, still trying to think of what he meant by 'he'. "I'm from the Arkansas… in the United States."

"Arkansas? What's Arkansas?" they all asked in unison. A boy with brown hair and almost girly features stepped forward. "Arkansas is the 25th state admitted to the union. It borders Louisiana, which is a state close to the ocean. Arkansas is called the natural state, because of all the trees and state parks and such."

Wow. I stared at him in disbelief. They all turned to stare at him, too. "What? I had to do a report on an American state at my old school, and I got Arkansas. I didn't think I would ever have to use that information. "

_These people are insane. I just need to practice so I can beat that quiet guy over there writing frantically in his notebook. _I started to turn around and walk out, when a hand grabbed my shoulder, preventing me from leaving. "Where are you going? We haven't gotten all the details we want yet." Said the leader.

They took me over to the couch and wouldn't let me leave until I had answered all their questions. Then the blond guy asked, "What's your type?"

"My type?"

"I think it's so cute how gay you are. By the way you answered, you sound gay. So what type of man are you interested in?"

"Excuse me? You think I'm gay?"

"Well obviously!"

"You're a guy that likes other guys." The twins jumped in, "that makes you gay." My face turned as red as Rudolph's nose. "I'm sorry, but I'm not-"

"Oh don't be so humble! What do type of guy do you prefer? The cool, little devil, natural, boy Lolita, or silent type?" the leader said, gesturing towards the group. "Or… do you prefer someone like me?" he got right up in my face, so close to my lips. "Get away from me you weirdo! I don't even know who you think you are or what a host club is, so I suggest you get away from me before I go American on you!"

"Oh, you're so cute when you're angry!" he squealed, getting closer. _I guess I have no choice,_ I thought. "Hey… can I see your hand for a second?"

"See? I knew you'd come around!" he put his hand in mine. I grabbed his thumb and wrapped it around his back, and pulled up as hard as I could. He let out a blood curdling shriek and fell to the floor. "What did you do to him?" asked the girly boy, running over to him. "My uncle works at a prison, and he taught me a thing or two. I'm sorry; did I hurt him that badly? "

Surprisingly, Kyoya looked up from his black book.

"Looks like you broke his arm! We need to get him to a hospital!"

Truthfully, that move has never worked that well before. XD

So, instead of practicing the sheet music for orchestra the next day, I follow the 'host club' to the hospital out of guilt.

**Chapter 4: IOU**

I burst through the ER doors, looking for the group of boys I saw earlier. Luckily, I found them. "Is he okay? How bad was it?"

"We haven't gotten the x-rays back yet, but the doctor said that he most likely broke his arm. Right on the joint." Said the girly boy.

"Guys, I can't even tell you how sorry I am that I hurt… um… "

"Tamaki"

"Right. Tamaki. By the way, you never answered my question. What is a host club?"Kyoya was the first person to speak up. "A host club is a club where boys of the Ouran academy entertain the girls of the same school. For a small fee, of course. What makes us special is that we have many types of boys for the choosing. Tamaki, the man you put in the ER, is the princely type, and is the king and founder of the host club. Mori, the tall and silent one, and Hunny, the blond boy-looking one are sort of a package deal. They are joined at the hip, basically. The twins, Hikaru on the right and Kaoru on the left, are the little devil type. They enjoy making the ladies tell them apart, by playing the which one is Hikaru game. And me, well, I am the cool type, and the vice president of the club. I pretty much keep us out of debt and handle the merchandise sales. Now, the boy that knows so much about your homeland is Haruhi. He is the newest and the poorest of the group, and is also branded by the natural type. So… can I pencil you in for an appointment?"

My head was still spinning from that explanation, so I didn't know how to answer that question.

"That won't be necessary, Kyoya." Said a voice. In walked Tamaki, apparently able to muster his strength to come out and see us, even though his arm was in a sling. "You see, since this was your fault, I can't possibly pay the hefty hospital bill for my broken bone. So, you'll have to pay for it yourself." He said, gesturing wildly with his free hand. "B-but… I don't have any money on me right now, and my bank account is sucked dry!"

"Well then, what should we do, Kyoya?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Do you remember what we had to do with Haruhi? When he broke that vase and he had to work it off by becoming a host?"

"Oh, yes! But he is obviously in no shape to become a host. I mean, look at him! He doesn't own a uniform, and he doesn't have the manners of a host!"

"But we can teach him, Tama-Chan! Just like Haruhi did, he has no chance of becoming a host, but with practice, he can probably surpass you some day!" said Hunny, making a statement for the first time.

"Besides, he is rather, cute…" Kyoya mumbled.

"Alright! It's been decided! You will become a host in training! When I decide you're ready, you become a full fledged host! Then, I will decide how many customers you will have to bring in to reach your quota."

_Say what now?_

"Oh wait just a second! This is all going too fast. I don't even know what is going on, or the first thing about being a host, and I don't think I should waste my time trying to entertain ladies for money! Please, if I could do anything else to repay you-"

"No Sam, it's been decided. Besides, you will need to become more sociable in order to make it in this school. And our host club is the perfect place to do it!" Tamaki goes on, making more gestures. "Of course, I won't be the only one instructing our little rookie. Haruhi will instruct you on how to relate to the customers, the twins will give you a complete makeover and teach you all the basics of style. Kyoya and I will dual teach you on your manners and how to be a good host. Mori and Hunny will help you excel in your fighting skills, since you apparently have experience with that." He chuckled at his own joke. _Well at least I won't have to spend time alone with Kyoya. It would be extremely awkward to have to learn something from my newfound rival. _I try to sneak a peek at him, to no avail. He sees me, smiling at me mischievously, like he knew something that could ruin me. Seems like this is his normal smile. I smile back, trying to pump as much southern hospitality into it as possible. He turns back to his black book. But I think I see blushing from the "oh so cool" Kyoya.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2 **

**Of **

**Jealousy in the Host Club**

**Chapter 5: Threats and Slams**

"Hello, Sam!" Said Haruhi giddily. "I'm going to be your teacher on how to relate to the customers. I really didn't want to do this, but Tamaki made me. You see, I got roped into the host club the same way you did, by having to pay off a debt. I broke a vase, and you broke… a bone. Oh, by the way, since you will be seen around the host club often, there's something you need to know. I'm a girl. But in order to pay off my debt, the rest of the club has agreed to keep my secret. Can you please keep my secret as well?"

I tried to talk, but I couldn't with my mouth wide open like that. I quickly closed it, and then said, "Sure, as long as you can keep mine. I'm also a girl, but I think the only one that knows it is Kyoya. And he seems to be very happy to volunteer to tell everyone." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, don't mind him! He acts like a tax collector, but deep down, he's really nice. You just gotta find that little chip in his armor, the place in his heart that has never been touched by anyone else." She looked off into space.

"Um… thank you, Haruhi. It means a lot that you know what I mean. And I don't mind if everyone knows that I'm a girl. I really don't think it matters what sex we are. It's what's inside that matters, right?"

"I know! I always tell them the exact same thing, but they never listen to me. Maybe they would listen to another girl." She hugged me tightly.

"Haruhi! Why are you hugging the rookie instead of training him? And Sam, why are you hugging him? Will I have to-"

"He knows I'm a girl, Tamaki." His mouth dropped open, while she sneaks a wink at me. "What? He- he- he… knows about… my daughter!"

"Wait! What?" I held up my hands.

"Haruhi is my daughter! You better keep her secret, or I will kick you out of the club, and you will be forced to clean toilets at our homes! Even Haruhi's!"

"But she's like… two years younger than you! Is it just me, or is something wrong here?"Kyoya pushed up his glasses, and then spoke. "Tamaki calls her his daughter for a reason we don't understand. He also tends to call me his wife." The light coming into the club room glinted off his glasses. I tried not to laugh. "Wife? No way. That's so dumb!" I put my hand over my mouth and fell on the floor, while getting some disapproving looks from Kyoya. He scribbles in his little black book.

"Yeah boss! It really is stupid when you call her your daughter. You don't own her like you think you do." Hikaru (I think) said. "But I don't really mind you calling Kyoya your wife boss. In a way, he sort of is. Because the host club is your baby, and there would be no baby without a mom, so the host club can't stay out of bankruptcy without Kyoya."

"Do you think we should tell them now?"Haruhi whispered in my ear. I didn't mind telling them. But I was worried about Tamaki. If he treats Haruhi like his daughter, how would he treat me? Would he treat me like a princess and not want me to do any work? Because I want to pay him back for the broken bone by the work I've done, not by my gender. I shook my head. Tamaki glares at me, as if he didn't like his "daughter" whispering in my ear. "Speaking of Kyoya," he said, "Before I went to the ER, you acted like you knew Sam outside of the club. How do you know him?"

Kyoya sighed, and then closed his black book. "This morning, the secretary at the front office wanted me to show Sam around, since it was his first day. Strangely, he had advanced orchestra just like I do first period. That's when I learned: he plays alto saxophone, too." The whole group gasped.

"Whoa…" Mori said.

"Seriously! What is the problem with that? It's just that we play the same instrument. It's not a big deal, is it?"

"Not necessarily," Hunny said, "It's just that… Kyo-chan gets competitive when it comes to orchestra. Or anything really. One time, he and Tama-chan got into a big fight during the field day. So they had a relay race, and Kyo-chan won. I heard he even made Tama-chan cry. And we're just worried because you're new and you don't know the power of Kyo-chan. He's the youngest son of the Ootori family, which is a very rich family. If you're as good as you sound, and you beat him, he could ruin your life at this school and probably chase you out of the country." I looked at Kyoya.

"Would you really do that Kyoya?" I mumbled.

"If the condition is appropriate, I could easily ruin way more than you think. If my memory serves, your mother is the HR assistant over my family's hospitals. My father could simply just-"he never got to finish his sentence, because I had leaped across the room and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. I pulled him close to me and growled, "Do what you want to me at this school, but don't even think about doing anything to my mom. Sure, it would get me out of the country, but it would also make my family poor, because she left everything to move here for the job you offered her. You may think you're so great here, but there's a lesson you have to learn quick in the south. Threatening people won't get you anywhere." I let go of his shirt, and he stared at me, surprised. Everyone else was staring at me too.

"Sam…" Tamaki whispered.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… I get the feeling that this is normal for everyone. Is it usual for Kyoya to do this kind of thing? Well, it might be the way I was raised, but I feel that we're all equal. No matter what class we are, what race we are, or what gender we are. Kyoya might be rich and holds the employment of my momma, but that doesn't mean he's any better than me, or Haruhi." I stop talking to hear chuckling coming from the corner.

"Oh please, you can't be so stupid that you believe a person's social status doesn't matter. Most of the people you pass in the hallways on the way over here would never get into this school if it wasn't for their parents buying their way in. Do you really want everyone to live the same sad life that you lived over in the United States? Sorry to rain on your parade, most of us are happy at school. So please refrain from bringing everyone else down with you." I feel Kyoya's eyes boring into the back of my head. What was he talking about? He didn't know anything about life in the U.S. And what does he mean I want everyone to live the same sad life that I lived? I couldn't think straight. The room was spinning from all the things running through my mind. All I could remember was bee-lining out of the club room and running for my orange scooter, while I heard Tamaki and Haruhi screaming my name behind me.

**Chapter 6: Trying to understand an encounter with Ootori**

I got back to my scooter, tears soaking my face when Tamaki and Haruhi caught up with me. "Sam!" Haruhi screamed. "I am so sorry. I didn't think Kyoya would do that. I've never seen him that angry before."

"It's not true." I growled, while opening my saddlebag and pulling out my helmet.

"What?" they both said.

"It's not true, what he said about me having a sad life in the U.S. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"But how could Kyoya be lying?" Tamaki said. This time I was the one to say what.

"You see, Kyoya does regular background checks on our customers and the people in the host club. He knows what I had for breakfast this morning! But why would he lie to us about your back story? And if he lied, I want to know the truth."

I sighed. "I didn't have a sad life. I grew up with my momma, brother, and daddy. But sadly, my parents got divorced and my brother went with my father. Even though she was a single parent, my mom still seemed to pay most of her time making sure I was okay, so I did most of the chores around the house. I have two wonderful friends at home, too, Lindsey and Alexis. We were basically siblings, and their houses were like my second and third homes. We would do anything for each other. I was also the top student in my class, and had many admirers. Me and momma lived in a very nice house in a very nice neighborhood, and momma would always buy me random gifts, to thank me for the hard work I did, even though I would repeatedly tell her I just did what I needed to do. My mom was the HR assistant at one of the state offices. She was always getting praise from people and earned the most she could earn in her position. We weren't rich, but we never ran out of food."

They both stared at me for a long time. Then Tamaki broke the silence with his sobbing. "How could you say you didn't have a sad life? That's the most tragic thing I've ever heard!" Haruhi hit him in the shoulder, hard. "Oh please, Tamaki, that's a very fortunate way to live. She may not be rich like you, but you can still have a really good way of living." Tamaki looked up from the ground. "Did you say she?" he asked. Haruhi's face turned pale.

"Did I? I guess it was a little slip of the tongue there. Sam, don't we have some training to do?"

"Oh, yea! But, can we have training outside? I don't really want to go back in the Kyoya's mad at me like that." Haruhi and I put on our best she's-not-a-girl-faces. Tamaki bought it, but looked suspicious.

"Alright, I'm trusting you this time, Sam. But if I find out your keeping secrets from the king-"

"Sempai, it's alright!" Haruhi butted in, "If he's hiding something, wouldn't Kyoya have told you?"

"I guess you're right, sweetie. I guess I'll head back to the club room and tell the Hikaru where you went." I sensed the mood and swallowed my giggle.

**Chapter 7: Host Club Boot Camp!**

**First teacher: Haruhi**

"Ok, due to the recent developments, I guess we'll have to cut this lesson short. The host club is opening soon. So, I'll just tell you how we will be studying things so you can understand the customers in the host club. First, we will divide the girls (and on some occasions, boys) into sections by the men they see regularly. For example, we would study Iyenacoji-san in Tamaki's section, because she sees him regularly. We can't study them all at once, because you need to know what type they ladies are attracted to which type, and since you don't have a type yet, we need to kind of see what girl attracts to you. So, that's it for today's lesson. Tomorrow, we will begin our sections with Kyoya."

_Kyoya?_

After the lesson, I started to walk towards my scooter, when I realized I had left the apartment key in the club room when I ran out. I sighed. Maybe Kyoya would have left by then, I hoped. I turned on my heels and started running towards the club room.

When I reached music room three, I opened the door a crack and peeked inside. It was empty, like I hoped. I opened the door all the way, and tip-toed inside. I reached for my keys on the table by the door. As I did, I felt a hand cover my mouth and an arm around my neck, then felt it yank me backward.

**Thank you guys so much for your support. I hope to put more stuff out more often, since I'm writing every free minute of my time :D. Plz tell me if you liked this! Oh, and by the way, I'm a huge Kyoya fangirl. So I'm pretty much crying while writing this, making Kyoya such a bad guy. Look forward to the next chapter! **

**Pandaninja **


	3. Part 3

**Part 3 **

**Of **

**Jealousy in the Host Club**

I found myself hurled up against the club room wall, hands held above my head. I looked up at my attacker. "Kyoya?"

"I've been waiting for you to come back," he said. "I needed to tell you something. I know that you're a girl. But I'm not going to tell anyone. And, I'm so sorry I lied about your life. I was just trying to protect you. You see, Hikaru, Tamaki, and Hunny love to try and dress up Haruhi in frilly dresses, because they know she's a girl. I was just trying to protect you from that, and I made up that stuff to throw them off your trail. Besides, you don't seem like the kind of girl that would wear dresses." He mumbled, then smiled. But this was a strange smile. It was a smile filled with passion, almost love. But can it be called love in just a day?

"Um… thank you, Kyoya. I'm sorry I misjudged you. And I don't really care if everyone knows I'm a girl, just as long as they don't try and make me do less work than I need to. I want to pay off that broken bone fair and square." I said. He smiled again.

"I think you have some honorable traits," he mumbled, "and you're right. I do sometimes boss everyone around sometimes using blackmail. But no one has ever called me out on it before. I admire that you did. And I'm trying to be more considerate of other people." I blushed. It sounded like he was changing because I had said something. I stared at him for a long time, trying to figure out what angle he was playing. Or had I done what Haruhi said? Had I found that place was never touched by anyone else? He caught me staring and smiled. "What?"

"Oh, nothing! I was just wondering you don't seem like the type to apologize. Why would your apologize, to a poor hick, of all people?"

"Because you seemed pretty upset running out of the club room like that. I might be greedy, but I'm not heartless. Plus, they seemed like they were catching on to you being a girl, so I made up a story so tragic they would forget about your gender and cry about your sad life. But apparently, they weren't the ones crying." He laughed, and I laughed a little too, but nervously. He had really thought that out! He smiled again, and scooted a little closer to me. "You're not like other girls, are you? You may be a girl, but you don't show any femininity at all. You act tough, but you really care for others and your loved ones. You're different. I like different.

He stood up and grabbed his black book and saxophone. I stood up also, but didn't know why. I had completely forgot why I had come back to the club room. "I don't usually do this, but… do you want to come over later, you know, to practice and do some homework?" He seemed uncomfortable, as if he wasn't used to being in a study group with someone. Wait… is this just a study/practice kinda thing? Or was this Kyoya's way of asking me out? I was so nervous. Then I heard myself say, "That depends. Is this a date, or are just being helpful?"

He pushed up his glasses. "We'll see where it takes us." He smirked.

"Well then, I'd love to." I blushed.

"Ok. I'll give you a few minutes to change out of your outfit, and maybe you could bring some of your American music? I want to see what it sounds like."

"Oh, ok! Trust me, it's really fun." He smiled, making butterflies in my stomach.

"Would you like one of my family's cars to come pick you up?"

"Um… I don't care… I guess. I mean, if your parents don't mind."

"Oh, they want me to use the car. They said if we don't use some of the drivers, we'll have to let them go." Whoa! This guy has his own drivers? I thought he meant like his family minivan or something! "So, I guess I'll pick you up around… seven?" I looked at the big clock in the room. 6:00. School had ended four hours ago. I can't believe all of this had happened in four hours! I can't believe all of this happened in four hours! "Sounds great!" I said cheerfully.

**Chapter 8**

**Study group (I think)**

I burst through the door of the apartment, running straight for my room. On my way, I grabbed the phone and called momma at work. The phone rang twice then picked up. "Ootori Group, how may I assist you today?"

"Mom?"

"Oh, Sam! How was your first day at that rich kid school?"

"A little strange… but I made some new friends! If you can call them that…"

"I want to hear all about it at dinner tonight!"

"Oh, I forgot to ask. My new friend, Kyoya a saxophone player, wanted me to come over to practice and do some homework. Is that ok?"

"Um….. I guess we could have dinner when you get home… just be home by 9, ok?"

"Ok, momma. Talk to ya later! Love you!" then I hung up. I ran to my chest of drawers, threw it open, and pulled out the most appealing things I owned. Although none of them seemed to "me". I stood there for a little while at the foot of my bed, trying to decide what to wear. Wait… when have I ever cared about how I looked? I sighed. I decided on a pair of faded blue jean toms, yoga pants, and a Toby Keith concert tee. I glanced at my clock by my bed. 6:50.

I had 10 minutes left. I walked out of my bedroom, thinking of what I could do for 10 minutes.

I decided to make a list of things that I did and things I should do. When I get nervous or bored, I usually do this. I started with what I have done. It went like this:

Moved to Japan

Enrolled in Ouran high school

Made a rival

Broke another person's arm

Was forced to join the host club

Rival hurts my feelings

Has lesson with new friend, Haruhi

Lost keys

Got apologized to by rival while looking for keys

Rival wants to help me study

As I look over the list, I realize: things could be a lot worse. I smiled a bit, now excited to see how this study session turns out. Then I got to work on the things I should do.

Call Alexis and Lindsey

Find out what the mystery is with Kyoya

Stop being so violent

Do great in host lessons

There was a buzz on the speaker by the door as I wrote number 4, then I heard the doorman's voice. "Miss Howard? There's a young man here waiting for you." I hit the button and replied, "Ok! Thanks! Tell him I'll be right down!" I grabbed my saxophone case filled with previous sheet music and my bag, locked the door and headed down the stairs, where I could see a black car with Kyoya standing in front of it. He smiled that passionate smile again. "Hi, Sam. You look nice for a person in pajamas." I opened my mouth to protest, but he just smiled. "Just kidding. So, are you ready to go?" he took my saxophone and put it in the trunk, then opened the door for me. "After you." I climbed in and buckled up while Kyoya sat down (really close) next to me. As we pulled out of the apartment building parking lot, I got a text from momma. "Have fun, and be good!" it said, as if I was spending the night at Alexis' house. Kyoya chuckled as he read it over my shoulder. "Your mom is very funny." He said. "Oh, and we're almost at the Ootori mansion." I didn't realize he lived so close to the apartment! "I could've walked!" I mumbled. He just kept smiling at me. What was with this guy? He was so mysterious, yet so sweet and nice to me as of late, but harsh to everyone else.

We pulled up to the Ootori mansion, where there was a man standing there to greet us. "Welcome back, Master Kyoya. Who is this young man you have with you?" Kyoya whispered in his ear for a second, then stepped back to look at the man's surprised expression. "Y-yes, Master Kyoya. I understand. Miss Sam, would you please come inside?"

"I'd love to. Thank you."

The man led Kyoya and I through a huge foyer and down a long hallway to a giant room, where the walls were lined with books, and there were two music stands set up in the center of it all. "I'll get a maid to bring you and miss Sam some snacks, Master Kyoya." He bowed and left the room.

He grabbed me by the arm and sat me down at one of the music stands. Then he handed me my saxophone case and sat down next to me. Quickly, he flipped open his own case and began assembling his saxophone. I did the same, while I put the pep rally music I used to play back home on my stand. When I got done assembling, I started to play it. G, A, B, C, D, E, F SHARP, G! Kyoya joined in too, and we went back down together in perfect pitch. After we made the run, I started to chant, pumping my fist in the air. Kyoya was surprised by this, so much so that he squeaked really loud when he tried to follow along. I giggled, making him laugh too. "You have the prettiest smile." He whispered, and moved closer to me, getting so close I could feel his breath on my face. I leaned in – I don't know why, but I did - and he-

"Kyoya!" said a familiar voice. Kyoya sighed and backed away. "Kyoya, I was wondering if you had some time to go over Sam's host lessons for tomorrow-" Tamaki skipped into the room. "Oh, hi Sam! What are you doing here? And why are you dressed almost like a girl?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "I've been told to help new students out wherever they need it, and I'm just doing my duty by practicing saxophone with him." he winked at me, and I grinned, joining in on the lie. "and these are normal clothes for American boys to wear. We love that country music!" I chimed, motioning to my Toby Keith shirt. Tamaki smiled, but cocked his head. "alright then… but you know…. Now that I think about it, you do sorta look and act like a girl." He eyed me up and down, but then gave up. "Well, I guess that adds to your host-like charm." He pulled out a chair and plopped himself in it. I sighed. "Well, I guess I better go." I stood up, but was quickly yanked back down by someone's hand in mine. Kyoya pulled me close and whispered, "Don't worry. I can get rid of him." he stood up, while Tamaki eyed him awkwardly for grabbing a "guy" like that. "Hey Tamaki, didn't Haruhi say that she needed some help with her homework? I heard she say she needed her daddy to help her." The king grew dog ears, which perked straight up in the air. "M-my little girl! She actually asked for my help! Kyoya, I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I'll call you later to plan out his lesson. Right now, I have to go help my daughter!" Tamaki ran out of the room, and heard him scream outside, "To Haruhi's apartment!" Kyoya chuckled. "Works every time. Now, where were we?"

**Finally! I'm done with this! I had a lot planned for this chapter, but I only got a chance to put in like half of it. Oh well... sorry it took so long for this to be posted. I'm really excited for part 4! Hope you are, too!**

**-Bamboo and cuteness, Pandaninja**


	4. Part 4

**Part 4 of**

**Jealousy in the Host Club**

"Um, I think we were practicing pep rally music." I said, innocently. Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Oh never mind. That blond idiot killed the mood anyway." he grumbled. And I just smiled.

Kyoya and I didn't do much after that, he help me with what we were learning in Geometry, since we're in the same class, and we tried playing the symphony the director had set up for us tomorrow. After that, I went home, and neither of us mentioned what had happened an hour or so earlier.

OXOXO

I opened the door to my apartment to see my momma sitting at the small kitchen table. She turned. "Welcome, stranger! Come on, sit down! I want to hear all about your day at school!" She pulled up a chair for me, and I sat in it, smiling as a I noticed she had made pizza for me. "Well, it was a normal day. A nice boy showed me to my classes, and I went to them as usual, getting looks from those little preppy girls that HAD uniforms, then I was going to practice the music the director had given me. It turned out that all of the music rooms were full of kids who didn't even have instruments. So I went down a hallway, the path less traveled, you know? And I found an abandoned music room, or so I thought." Mom looked at me questioningly. "The music room was inhabited by a host club. Of course, being foreign, I didn't know what a host club was, and when this guy, apparently the leader of the club, started hitting on me, and even called me a GAY GUY, I-" My mom gasped. "Oh Sam! You didn't do the prison guard attack move Daniel taught you, did you? " My face went pale. "M-Maybe…"

"Samantha Juvia Howard! What did he tell you about that move? It can get you in big trouble if you're not using it for self defense!"

"But Momma! I was using it for self defense! He was trying to put the moves on me!"

"I can see where you have a point. But did you do any serious damage to the boy's arm?"

"Well, I might've… sorta… broken it…"

"Dad burn it, Sam! I outta ground you for doing something like that to an innocent person!" Pffft, innocent my butt.

"Ma, calm down! He's already handled it! He told me that in order to pay off his hospital bill for the broken arm, I have to become a host and join the host club until I have enough money to pay him back! And, since he was judging by looks, he still believes I'm a boy. The only people who know the truth are Kyoya, the guy who showed me to my classes, who's also a host, and Haruhi, a girl who's in a similar situation where she has to pay of her debt by becoming a host. We three agreed to keep it a secret from the others so I wouldn't be cheated out on the work I had to do. I want to pay the debt back fair and square, you know?" She nodded, as if she understood a word I said. Well, it's not like she could do a thing about it. "So, they just threw you in the club and told you to go along with their activities?"

"Well, not exactly. I have to be in boot camp until Tamaki, the leader of the joint, believes I'm ready to take customers on my own." She nodded again, but she looked confused. "Well, alright, sweetie, I guess you're old enough to handle it on your own. I'm just happy you made some friends." I laughed. "May I be excused?" I said, remembering something. I had left the door wide open, me being stupid. "Sure, babe." I ran to the door and looked outside before starting to shut it. There was a bunch of people crowded around a fancy black car. Oh no, not rich idiots again! I groaned. Then I looked to my right. I saw a red haired twin, standing there, opened mouthed. "Oh, hi!" I said. "Hi? Hi? You lied to everyone in the club and all you say is hi? I can't believe you! I even broke away from Hikaru to come see how you were settling in!" he shouted. Woah . Unexpected outburst. "Look," I started, in the most soothing voice I had. "I didn't PLAN to be part of this Host Club, okay? It all happened so fast, I didn't even realize what was going on until I was running out of that club room, crying. I wasn't meaning to lie to everyone, I just didn't want to be cheated on the work just because of my gender. Besides, it's ya'll's fault for not figuring out sooner." I giggled. His face got red. "Um, well, what do you expect me to do with this information? I could go straight to Tamaki with this!"

"Ah, yes, but what would you gain from that? If you tell the king, the worst that would happen is that I would be in Haruhi's position. Getting dressed up in ridiculous outfits and being fawned over? Sure, I would probably hate that, but it's not like it would be a big deal." I tried to sound cool, but I guess I came across as mean, because the twin looked hurt.

"Well, fine. I won't tell Tamaki. But please. Stop being so-" he sighed and made a weird noise with his throat, like an ugh? Or Urgh? I don't know. He stormed down the hallway and down the stairs.

As I shut the door, I was left wondering, so what?

**A.n. Phew! Yay! Finished! Let's say huzzah for spring break! I'm so happy to finally put in the part where Kaoru knows! Thank you guys for your support and patience! Keep smiling! **

**-Bamboo and cuteness, Pandaninja**


End file.
